


Pull and Pull

by orphan_account



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Hair Pulling, MOMOLAND - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Yeonha if you squint, crosspost, jaisy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jane loves pulling Daisy's hair because Daisy can't help but moan.
Relationships: Sung Jiyeon | Jane/Yoo Jungahn | Daisy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Pull and Pull

The first time Jane had discovered Daisy’s little weakness was by complete accident. They had been in the dorms arguing over who got the last slice of pizza. They were just being childish and all but wrestling each other for that last slice. Daisy had just pushed her to the side and made a dive for the last slice and in a last ditch effort to stop her she had decided to grab onto whatever she could to hold Daisy back. When she felt herself grab a handful of hair she already felt the apology rising out from her as she didn’t mean to actually hurt her friend but felt it get caught her throat at the strangled half gasp half moan out of Daisy’s throat. Both of them were frozen in place, both by the unexpected situation and embarrassment.

“Uhh, you can have the last piece” Jane mutter out finally, slowly releasing her grip on Daisy’s hair.

“Thanks” Daisy replied, taking the last piece and slowly eating it. “Can we just pretend that never happened”

“Um, yeah sure” Jane responded back without even thinking. There was no way she could ever forget that sound. Hell she was pretty sure she was addicted to it already after only hearing it once and she was damned if she wouldn’t try to get Daisy to make that sound again as soon as possible. 

It would be another few weeks before Jane managed to get any alone time with Daisy. The others had already gone back to the dorms after their dance practice, her and Daisy had stayed behind to film a couple covers for their fans. Something had changed in the weeks since she last heard that wonderful noise for Daisy. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the younger girl, every exhausted panting breath was like music to her ears while they cooled down. Hell even seeing Daisy take drinks of water was intoxicating, the movements of her throat and dribbles of water that slid down her neck were impossible to tear her eyes from. 

They were supposed to get going but Daisy was too enthralled with twitter to noticed the last 3 times she had called out her name. Normally she would just smack the girl, or pull the phone out of her hand, but a smirk crossed her face as she thought of an alternate way to get the girls attention this time. Waltzing up behind where Daisy was sitting she reached down and grabbed a handful of Daisy’s ponytail and giving it a firm pull, she was rewarded with a low and, dare she say, needy sounding moan. Using her grip she pulled Daisy onto her knees and turned her so she was facing her she noted Daisy’s grip on the phone was almost slack, her eyes wide with darkened wide pupils and mouth slightly opened. Jane almost felt her mouth go dry at the sight but she wasn’t going to let an opportunity like this pass.

“Listen to me when I call you name, okay?” She said, punctuating the okay with another firm pull, thriving in the strangled noises that unconsciously came from Daisy’s mouth. 

The small nod from Daisy was all she really needed, but having the girl on her knees in front of her was a sight that she wanted to ingrain in her memory. Letting her other hand slide along Daisy’s cheek she placed her finger on her lower lip, watching as Daisy automatically opened her mouth to allow the digit access. 

A sudden knock on the door, followed by some yelling of their time was up by one of their managers snapped them both out of the trance they seemed to be in. Jane let go of Daisy’s hair and made her way to the door, Daisy still frozen in place.

“Come on, be a good girl and listen to the manager. We have to leave.” Jane was pretty sure she had never seen Daisy scrambled to get up and follow her that quickly before.

After that little incident in the dance room Jane knew she couldn’t wait long to get her hands on Daisy again. Every chance she got in the coming days was full of little bits of skinship in the dorms. Letting her hand rest on Daisy’s hips and butt, giving the girl slightly too close of back hugs. If it had been with anyone else the other members probably would have questioned her but since her and Daisy had always been close no one even spared them a second glance. Well except for Taeha who gave Jane the occasional raised eyebrow but kept quiet. Probably because after the time Jane walked in on her and Yeonwoo making out in less than in less than decent state of dress that one she was probably returning the favor by pretending to see nothing. 

Hyebin had decided tonight would be a movie night for them, which meant she was being dragged into the living room to watch whatever romantic crap Hyebin had selected for them this time. Plopping herself down onto the couch to wait while Hyebin collected the other girls she almost missed Daisy joining them and almost walking past her. Reaching out she pulled Daisy down onto her lap where she landed with a quiet yelp, only getting a look from Taeha who rolled her eyes before looking back to slowly gathering group members. Pulling a blanket over them and settling back, she could feel Daisy squirm a bit on her lap, a light red blush on her cheeks but otherwise not saying anything. 

The lights had been turned off and the movie blasted throughout the room. Daisy seemed to relax back into the Jane the longer the movie played, almost falling asleep on her it felt. As nice as this felt, she had bigger plans for the night. Curling her fingers into Daisy’s hips and and pulling her taut against her lap she felt Daisy stiffen against her. Slowly grinding her hips up against Daisy she leaned forward putting her lips right next to Daisy’s ear. She could hear the quiet labored breathing coming from Daisy. 

“Make sure to be quiet for me, you wouldn’t anyone else to see how much you’re loving this right?” she whispered directly into the girls ear, feeling her shudder under her breath. She was certain no one could hear the pants and occasional soft whimper but just in case she felt the need to instruct her to keep quiet anyways. The small nod she got from Daisy was enough for her to continue. Adjusting her hands to slowly spread Daisy’s legs beneath the blanket she leaned forward just enough to let her teeth graze the edge of Daisy’s ear. She felt her continue to grind down back against her lap even without Jane’s assistance. Jane let her hands continue to slide up Daisy’s thighs, trailing her fingers on the bottom hem of her pajama shorts. She could feel Daisy occasionally buck her hips forward, trying to gain some sort of friction. Taking pity as how desperate Daisy’s quiet whimpers were she dragged her hand up to the top of Daisy’s shorts before sliding her hand beneath her shorts and panties. 

Daisy almost let out a groan of satisfaction before she caught herself and muffled it by biting her lip. Jane’s hand slowly rubbed her clit in small circles, just enough for Daisy to melt under her touch but enough to not make the motions under the blanket too obvious. Just the thought of them getting caught by anyone had Daisy almost paralyzed with fear and, shockingly to herself, wetter than she had ever been before in her life. Jooe and Hyebin were but a foot or two to their right on the couch and completely oblivious to the fact that Jane was minutes away from giving her the orgasm of her life. Daisy’s train of thought was interrupted when she felt Jane curl two fingers into her and began to pump them in a slow steady rhythm. Daisy felt every inch and every little motion of Jane fingers inside of her and could feel herself getting closer and closer. Grinding herself to get Janes fingers as deep into her as she could, she could feel herself about to cum. The building orgasm so powerful she was pretty sure she was about to scream

Jane felt Daisy freeze when she suddenly pulled her fingers out of her and her hand out of her shorts. She thought she had broken the girl when she didn’t move for almost twenty seconds after Jane had denied her of her orgasm when the girl slowly turned her head toward Jane with a pleading look in her eyes. 

“Be a good girl and wait till after the movie, then I’ll reward you” Jane whispered into her ear. She knew the movie had over an hour left and Daisy was already a quivering wet mess on her lap. Jane wanted to test to see how obedient Daisy would be when on the edge. Daisy slowly turned back to the movie and all seemed to be going well minus the constant grinding down on Jane’s lap for the next twenty minutes. At this point Jane wasn’t sure who was more wet, her or Daisy. Moments away from breaking her own deal and letting Daisy cum she felt Daisy bolt up and run off to their room.

“Umm is she okay?” Ahin voiced over the movie

“I’ll go check on her, maybe she had an upset stomach or cramps” Jane said also rising and following Daisy, ignoring the exaggerated wink Taeha sent her. 

Slowly opening the door to their room Jane was greeted with a wonderful sight. Daisy was face down into her bed with her back facing the door, trying to achieve that orgasm that Jane had denied her. The floor on the way to the bed had haphazardly discarded shorts and panties, it was obvious that Daisy was in a rush to try and finish herself. Closing the door behind herself and locking it, she knew she had to make sure Daisy knew that it was not acceptable to disobey her like this. 

Strutting over to the bed where Daisy was splayed out she quickly pushed aside Daisy’s hand and grabbed a fist full of her hair, giving it a firm pull to get her attention. Daisy’s loud and guttural moan over having her hair pulled almost made Jane lose focus for a second before she regain composure. 

“I told you to wait and be a good girl, but you’ve run off and now you need to be punished like the needy little slut you are” Jane growled out, accentuating her words with the occasional tug. Daisy only answered with a long moan and the pushing back of her hips trying to get some sort of touch. 

“You want me to touch you?” Jane said lightly running her finger between Daisy’s folds, feeling the younger girl buck back. “Too bad you don’t get the yet, count for me if you want to cum”

Bringing her hand down on Daisy’s raised ass with a loud smack the only response she got was a deep moan followed by a whimper. 

“That’s not counting, lets try again, be a good girl and count for me and maybe I’ll let you cum” Jane said bringing her hand down once again. 

“O-one” Daisy managed to choke out between moans, “T-two.” Jane didn’t let up until Daisy’s ass was a bright shade of red, somewhere around twenty five she thought. She wasn’t one hundred percent sure as she got distracted by the fact that Daisy was almost dripping she was so wet. The girls thighs were slick with her own arousal and Jane was pretty sure she had learned her lesson. 

Daisy was pretty sure she had lost the ability to process anything other than how horny she was and how good everything Jane did felt. Then suddenly she felt Jane’s tongue slide along her pussy and she was pretty sure the world went white from pleasure

Jane hand leaned forward to take a tentative lick of Daisy when she felt Daisy’s legs begin to give way. Using her hands to steady and hold up the girl she decided to reward her being good and counting for her. She continued to lap away, deep long licks, focusing especially on the girls clit. Jane was pretty sure Daisy came the second she started to eat the girl out but she couldn’t get enough of the moans and whines Daisy continued to make so she kept going. It wasn’t until she felt Daisy’s legs shaking, the girls mouth open in almost a silent scream did she stop. Daisy’s legs collapsing she fell into the bed, breathing deep and gasped inhales. Crawling up next to her and pulling a blank up with her Jane could see Daisy’s eyes struggling to stay open. 

“Good girl, get some sleep. You did so well today” Jane said whispering to Daisy. Daisy answered with a small nod and leaned forward to give Jane a small peck on the lips before curling into her chest. Pulling the blanket over them Jane knew Taeha would cover for them and probably get Ahin to sleep in one of the other’s rooms tonight. Closing her eyes and wrapping an arm around Daisy she felt herself drift off as well.

Daisy eventually awoke to her daily noon alarm, the last nights events rushing back to her. A bright red blush on her face she looked around, seeing the room empty. Next to her bed laid some folded clothing for her, alongside a small package and a note.

“I got up to make some food for us. I grabbed you some clothing along with a little thing I ordered for you, enjoy it!”

Jane

Unwrapping the package was a small black box. Inside laid a small choker, like the kind many idols and fashion icons wore. Attached to the center of the choker was a medium sized gold letter “J”. Smiling she slipped it onto her neck before getting dressed for the day.


End file.
